London Buses route 176
London Buses route 176 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Penge and Tottenham Court Road, it is operated by London Central. History Route 176 commenced operation on 7 October 1951 between Victoria Embankment Horse Guards Avenue and Catford Rushey Green via Westminster Bridge -St Georges Road - Elephant - Camberwell Green - Dulwich - Forest Hill - Stanstead Road as a Monday to Saturday service. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Walworth (WL) garage using Leyland Titan RTLs. The route was introduced to replace Tram route 62 as part of the Tram Replacement program. On 22 October 1952, the Saturday service was withdrawn outside peaks between Elephant & Embankment. On 27 June 1956, the route was diverted via Waterloo Station, Trafalgar Square, Tottenham Court Road, Marylebone and Edgware Road to Willesden garage. At same time, part of the allocation was transferred to Willsden (AC) and Cricklewood garages and Leyland Titan RTWs and AEC Regent III RTs were introduced. On 17 October 1956, the Catford terminal was changed from Rushey Green to Catford Garage. On 3 January 1962, the Cricklewood (W) allocation was transferred to Willesden (AC) garage. The route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTW and Leyland Titan RTL operation at the same time. On 9 May 1962, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTW operation. On 27 January 1965, the Saturday service was withdrawn between Waterloo and Willesden, this section was replaced route 1. At the same time, the route was diverted at Catford to Lewisham and Leyland Titan RTLs were reintroduced. On 1 December 1965, the route was converted to full Leyland Titan RTL operation. On 10 July 1966, AEC Regent III RTs were reintroduced. On 30 November 1968, the rotue was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. On 19 July 1969, the Saturday service was withdrawn. On 24 July 1971, the route was withdrawn between Forest Hill and Lewisham. On 11 March 1976, AEC Routemaster were introduced. On 21 March 1976, the route was converted to full AEC Routemaster operation. On 28 OCtober 1978, the Monday to Friday evening service was withdrawn between Goose Green and Forest Hill and the Willesden (AC) allocation was transferred to Walworth (WL) garage. On 11 June 1984, the AEC Routemasters were replaced by crew operated Leyland Titans. On 27 April 1985, the route was converted to one person operation. On 2 November 1985, Walworth (WL) garage was announced closed and the allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage. On 6 June 1987, part of allocation was transferred to New Cross (NX) garage and was diverted northbound at Tottenham Court Road Station to Oxford Circus. A Saturday and Sunday service was introduced at the same time. On 13 August 1988, the route was extended to Penge and the New Cross (NX) allocation was transferred to Camberwell (Q) garage. On 19 November 1988, part of the allocation was transferred to New Cross (NX) garage. On 4 February 1990, the Sunday service was extended from Waterloo to Aldwych. On 10 November 1990, the route passed to London & Country operating from their Croydon (CR) and Newington Butts (NB) garages with East Lancs bodied Volvo Citybuses introduced. On 12 March 1994, the route was extended to Oxford Circus at all times and Newington Butts (NB) allocation was transferred to Walworth (WL) garage. On 29 October 1994, the Croydon (CR) allocation was transferred to Walworth (WL) garage. On 27 April 1996, the route ws transferred to London Links but still operating from Walworth (WL) On 19 July 1997, the route was transferred to Arriva London operating from their Norwood (N) garage and the East Lancs bodied Volvo Citybuses were replaced by ECW bodied Leyland Olympians. On 14 November 2003, the route was retained by Arriva London and was converted into a 24-hour service. In 2004, the route was converted to low floor operation using Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 3 January 2009, the route was withdrawn between Tottenham Court Road and Oxford Circus. In January 2010, brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced alongside the existing Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 13 November 2010, the route was retained by Arriva London. On 11 November 2017, the route passed to London Central operating from their Camberwell (Q) garage using brand new Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs and existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 and MCV Evoseti bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 30 March 2019, New Routemasters were introduced alongside the existing Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs, MCV EvoSeti bodied Volvo B5LHs and Enviro 400 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E40Hs. Current Route Route 176 operates via these primary locations: *Penge Pawleyne Arms *Penge West Station *Sydenham Cobb's Corner for Sydenham Station *Forest Hill Station *East Dulwich Station *Denmark Hill Station *Camberwell Green *Walworth *Elephant & Castle Station *St George's Circus *Waterloo Station *South Bank *Waterloo Bridge *Aldwych *Charing Cross Station *Leicester Square Station *Tottenham Court Road Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 176, London Buses routes